High School Drama
by Minta Rue
Summary: Dexter is getting ready for his first day of High School...of course it's more than what it seems. Weird things are happening and it's up to Dexter to find out what! Of course he has to deal with that and these mysterious guys in black who won't let him b


Minta Rue: This is my first fic so judge it likes it not! I don't want anyone going soft on me! I want the bold truth…so I can kill my sister if she lied ^^  
  
Dex: (Dexter's alter ego Dex) Hi I'm the Dex-master! Also the muse of this fic! I'm the opposite of my geeky lab self! Much better!  
  
Minta Rue: -_-; err…whatever!  
  
Babyshiro: HELLO DEAR SISTER!  
  
Minta Rue and Dex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *holds onto each other* HAVE MERCY!  
  
Babyshiro: ^-~ heh hey I'm only here for the credit I deserve!  
  
Minta Rue: What would that be? I wrote the fic!  
  
Babyshiro: But I edited and fixed most of your GRAMMAR MISTAKES!  
  
Minta Rue: -_-;  
  
Dex: …  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^  
  
Disclaim: I do not own thou Dexter's Laboratory for if I did DEXTER WOULD NON-GEEK-LOOKING WHEN HE GROWS UP! That's what fics are for! To help express ones self! Enjoy~  
  
~~~~-  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF NEWTON GET OUT OF MY LABORATORIE!!!!" Dexter shouted to his sister with all his might. "NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was only looking and besides mom sent me down to tell you your going to be late for school," his older sister DeeDee said as she prance about his underground laboratory.  
  
"I am quite aware of the time *DeeDee* and I don't need you or mother to tell me the what time it is, we still have 30 minutes left," Dexter replied as he was pushing his sister out the bookshelf entrance.  
  
"Gez Dexter I was only trying to help and your wrong it's…"  
  
"Do you think a lame brain girl as yourself can help me?" Dexter interrupted.  
  
"Fine Dorkster I'll leave," DeeDee said as she stomps out of his room while muttering under her breath "he is so full of himself."  
  
After DeeDee left Dexter sighed and walk over to his bed and lied down. He took of his glasses and rubs the top of his forehead, of all the days for him to get a headache. He look over at his bed side table and look at his clock that read 7:30 A.M.  
  
"Shit!" Dexter said as he sprained out of bed, his sister wasn't joking about the time.  
  
Back down stairs at the kitchen  
  
"DeeDee did you tell your brother the bus is coming any minute now?" DeeDee's mother said while cooking some eggs.  
  
"Yeah Mom he said he was aware of the time" DeeDee replied with a tint of sarcasms in her voice.  
  
"Well why isn't he down here yet his breakfast is getting cold?" Her mother asks while putting her sons plate on the table waiting to be eaten.  
  
Back up stairs in Dexter's room  
  
Dexter was furiously trying to wash the grease off his hands from working on his giant robot.  
  
'Of all he days I decided not to wear my gloves when working,' he thought to himself while washing his hands in the bathroom.  
  
It didn't help, even though he got his hands clean he still haven't enough time to clean the rest of the grease smell from his body.  
  
"Time to brush my teeth," Dexter said has he threw down the soap and headed for the toothbrush. As he quickly rinse and wash his mouth he went for the towel but ended up slipping on the soap and falling face down on the floor…ouch.  
  
Back at the kitchen  
  
Dexter's mom was cleaning up the dishes when she heard her son from up stairs yelling, "Damn it".  
  
With a displeasing look on her face she turn to her husband.  
  
"Honey," she said softly at first. "I fought you had a talk to Dexter already about his language."  
  
"What's the problem with his English, I know in the beginning we could hardly make out a word he was saying because of his accent but I thought he was doing well in his speech over the past years." Her husband said clueless.  
  
"I mean his swearing not his speech," She corrected in a much firmer voice.  
  
"Is that it, well it is nothing to serious," Her husband said cheerfully.  
  
"FUCK!" They heard Dexter yelled.  
  
"Nothing serious huh?" Dexter's mother said crossing her arms "I guess I have to see what's bothering him and have a talk about his behavior."  
  
DeeDee giggle trying to hold back her laughter, she some what knew this would happen as it always does.  
  
"What in the world are you doing Dexter?" she heard her mother up stairs. "The bus is coming and you smell worse than the dog."  
  
"I was trying to get ready," she heard her brother complain after mom.  
  
"Well, your not doing a good job of it, looks like we better get you a bath before the bus comes," her mother said.  
  
"What do you mean we?" Dexter asks.  
  
DeeDee was about to put up her empty bowel of cereal when she heard her mother and brother struggling up stairs while the shower was running.  
  
"For the love of Pete Dexter, its just soap and water," she heard her mother arguing with Dexter.  
  
"Mom! I can bath myself, I'm 14 years old Mom," she heard her brother arguing back.  
  
"Don't ague with me young now let me help you."  
  
That did it; DeeDee was now laughing hysterically she couldn't stop. Her father looks up from his newspaper to see his daughter on the floor laughing. He stares at her for a couple of seconds then shrug's his shoulders and continues reading his paper.  
  
Just then DeeDee heard the door belle ring, she tries to stop laughing as she open the door. There in the doorway she found one of her best friends MeeMee standing there all excited looking.  
  
"Well how does it feel girl knowing that you're going to school as a sophomore this year?" MeeMee ask as she walks in still excited looking.  
  
"Hey MeeMee," DeeDee said all teary eye from laughter.  
  
"Hey what's wrong Dee?" MeeMee asked calling DeeDee by a much shorter name, like a nickname.  
  
"Oh nothing MeeMee its just been one of those mornings," DeeDee answer smiling.  
  
"Well if that's it lets get going." MeeMee said.  
  
"We can't leave until LeeLee gets here remember?" DeeDee asked MeeMee.  
  
"Come on DeeDee she might be at the stop bus already be now." MeeMee commented.  
  
"Yeah but…" Her mother and brother interrupted DeeDee by their bickering.  
  
"Hey what's going on up there Mrs. D?" MeeMee ask curious.  
  
"Oh nothing MeeMee," DeeDee's mother answer recognizing the voice, "I'm just giving Dexter a bath."  
  
MeeMee was first wide eye about this then laugh at the funny image in her mind. DeeDee soon joined her in the laughing. Soon they saw her mother pushing Dexter out the bathroom to his room not caring if her son only had a towel on in front of company.  
  
MeeMee and DeeDee then laugh again at the sight of it all. Soon they saw a clean, annoyed looking red head teenager walking down the steps with his book bag in one hand and his note book in another. He was dress in his normal outfit, which includes a lab coat, black pants, boots and purple gloves.  
  
"How was your bath Dexter?" MeeMee asked sarcastically with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"Just shut up," Dexter muttered walking towards the door. Before opening the door he turn and added. "I hope you all are happy, you all just embarrass me half to death, as far as I'm concern you all are stupid."  
  
MeeMee and DeeDee both roll the eyes together and in unison said "Whatever."  
  
Before Dexter turn to open the door the door slammed right in his face, knocking him out.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late," LeeLee said as she walks in the room. "…. What's wrong?" she said after a sort pause.  
  
"Did anyone get the number to that bus?" Dexter said be hide the door looking half dazed.  
  
"Dexter what are you doing be hide there?" LeeLee asked confused. Dexter looked at her for one moment the fell down on the floor.  
  
"Dexter…Dexter…DEXTER!" Dexter opened his eyes and looked up from the ground to see an Asian girl looking down at him with her hands cupped over her mouth.  
  
"Are you okay?" LeeLee said looking worried. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I guess so," Dexter said looking around to see MeeMee and DeeDee looking down at him. "What happened?"  
  
"I kind of accidentally slammed the in your face but I'm glad your alright," LeeLee said smiling.  
  
Dexter rubbed his head and then blushed when he notice that LeeLee was holding him in her arms, he quickly got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Next time watch where you're going you idiotic fool," Dexter said still blushing. He ran out the door to the bus stop.  
  
"Can you believe that, not one thank you from that ungrateful brother of yours," MeeMee said to DeeDee looking pissed off.  
  
"Don't worry guys," LeeLee said, "He didn't have to thank me, I mean I was the one who nearly gave him a concussion."  
  
"Yeah forget what he said MeeMee," DeeDee agreed.  
  
'His blushing tells other wise,' She thought to herself smirking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Dexter was running as fast as he can, by the time he got to the bus stop he knew he was too late.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled throwing his notebook on the concrete floor. There wasn't a kid in sight at the bus stop, which only means that the bus already came.  
  
'Great, just great,' Dexter thought to himself. 'Now what am I suppose to do, walk?'  
  
As Dexter walk back to his house he saw a nice, red, sports car pull up beside him. The window shields pull down to reveal his sister, her friends and a couple of guys in the car. One of the guys he recognized was a tan boy with brown hair in the drivers seat smirking devishly at Dexter.  
  
"Well Looky here isn't it the Dorkster all by his lonesome, miss the bus didn't you?" the boy said grinning his pearly whites at Dexter which made Dexter totally disgusted.  
  
"What do you want Zack?" Dexter asked through his gritted teeth.  
  
"We just wanted to see if you need a ride," he saw LeeLee said through the window.  
  
"Like I'll take a ride from you, no thank you," Dexter replied looking even more annoyed.  
  
"Fine," LeeLee said now looking just as mad. "I just thought you needed help."  
  
"Don't waste your pity on him LeeLee, he's a loser anyway," Zack interrupted.  
  
"What was that," Dexter said clinching his fist together.  
  
"You heard me," Zack said still grinning.  
  
"Stop it!" DeeDee came in now looking annoyed her self. "If Dexter doesn't want a ride then he doesn't want one, now lets go."  
  
Dexter look over to see that Zack had his arm around DeeDee, Dexter's anger now grew even more.  
  
"See ya Dorkster, I didn't want to give you a ride anyway," Zack laugh as he blast of in his car leaving dust in Dexter's face.  
  
Robbing the dust from his eyes he called to Zack, "You better leave your hands off my sister."  
  
"Is that a threat," He heard Zack called back down the road.  
  
'No,' Dexter fought, 'that's a warning.'  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--  
  
A couple of minutes later Dexter was on the road again in one of his home made transportation machines. It was know 8:05 A.M. and he to be at school by 8:30 A.M.  
  
"Come on EIKO," Dexter said driving his machine. EIKO was the name of one of his greatest inventions; it's a special robot that can transform into any means of transportation and an even more complex robot. The mode EIKO was in now was in the shape of a car.  
  
'If I keep driving at this speed I will be able to make to school in less than 10 minutes,' Dexter thought gleefully. 'Nothing can stop me now.'  
  
Just then Dexter was stop by a passing car. The car pulled right in front of him causing blocking the road so he could pass. Dexter quickly stop just I time so that he wouldn't crash I the car.  
  
"Hey what are you guys, crazy?" Dexter yelled while honking his horn. The black color car doors soon open revealing two tall men dress in black with dark sunglasses on.  
  
"Stand where you are," one of the men said holding a gun.  
  
'Oh no!' Dexter thought. 'They must know I'm underage for driving.'  
  
"Step out of the car." The other man said also holding a gun.  
  
"Why, who are you guys anyway?" Dexter said ignoring their order. These guys couldn't be the police because they were not wearing uniforms and they haven't shown him their badges.  
  
"Who we are is none of your concern," one of them answered.  
  
"Why we are here is to take you to meet are boss," the other one said.  
  
"And who is this boss by any chance?" Dexter asks.  
  
"You will find out soon enough now come with us," one answered.  
  
"Come with us you will," the other, added.  
  
'Who are these crazy people,' Dexter thought still ignoring their orders. "Who ever your boss is I'm afraid I have to reject his invitation." He finally said.  
  
"Are boss will not like that," one of the men said.  
  
"Are will not like it indeed," the other one added.  
  
"Okay theses guys are gay and I have now time to waste with these two talking buffoons, looks like I have to get rid of them the best way I know how," Dexter said smirking. "EIKO transform into your mega form."  
  
The cars headlights lit up and all of a sudden the car transform before the two men into a giant robot.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the two men screamed as EIKO picked up their black car. As EIKO crushes the car into pieces the two men started to run for dear life.  
  
'I love it when they run like that,' Dexter thought as he let the robot pick up the two men. Both men were scrumming and shuffling, trying to get through the robot's figures.  
  
"Now I won't say it again, who is your boss?" Dexter ordered.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhh, Mommy!!!!!!!!" they both screamed not hearing Dexter's question.  
  
"This is useless," Dexter said sighing. With that Dexter threw the two men in the air and watch them go until they were out of sight.  
  
'What a bunch of cry babies,' Dexter thought as he was programming his robot to turn back into a car. 'I just hope no one saw us.' The neighborhood streets showed no sign of people around on a Monday since everyone is usually at work or school.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Dexter said relive after he scan the neighborhood. His relief was soon interrupted when he notice what time it is.  
  
"HOLY SHIT ITS 8:25!" Dexter yelled while practically breaking the gas pedal trying to start the car. "I'm never going to make it now."  
  
~~~~~-  
  
Minta Rue: That was my first chapter…I hope it was ok…. if you didn't know, I made Dexter and them older and a little bit different. There in high school and Dexter is getting ready for his first day of High School… I hope that's ok too.  
  
Babyshiro: *stares* I thought I was a baby shies SOFTY ALERT!  
  
Dex: *trying to pick up some hott girls*  
  
Minta Rue: *pulls him by the ear back to the ending* Come Romeo  
  
Dex: *to girls* CALL ME!!  
  
~~~~~-  
  
Read and Review  
  
~~~~~- 


End file.
